prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath
What Lies Beneath is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 14, 2012. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna finding a letter from Maya to Emily. She shows it to the girls. Maya wrote that she had something she wanted to show Emily, but not to contact her phone because someone had stolen it. Hanna and Aria think that she found something that proves Garrett killed Ali. However, the location of the meeting place was washed off in the rain. They see a date on the note - the day Maya died. Aria asks Ezra about his mother paying Maggie to disappear. Aria's still upset he never told her and there is tension. Hanna is poring over Maya's website at the coffee shop. Wren stops by and lets her know that he enjoyed their kiss. She tells him it can never happen again, citing Spencer and Caleb as the reason. Spencer tells Emily that Toby has taken a job out of town. She is also struggling in school. Paige is gunning for the anchor spot on one of the relays. Ella and Zack have lunch in her classroom. Aria catches them kissing. After he leaves Aria seems a little amazed by his looks and age. Hanna has printed out the photos from Maya's website and is categorizing them in search of clues. They see that a few of the last pictures posted were taken at Noel's cabin. They're not sure why she'd have been there during the day and it appears she's wearing pajamas in the shots. Spencer confronts Noel about his relationship to Maya. He says he'd occasionally hook her up with weed. Nate drops by to see Emily at the coffee shop. He spots Jenna with Noel and starts getting angry. After Noel leaves Nate walks over to Jenna and starts harassing her about giving her a late birthday present. She heatedly tells him to get out of her way. Emily sends Spencer a text letting her know Noel is on his way to practice. "Opportunity knocks", she writes. Ella and Aria talk about Ella's social calendar. Aria is stunned to see that her mother is juggling at least three different men. Paige isn't being allowed to swim in the county meet because of her grades. Emily cheers her up with a few kisses and invites her around to watch a movie later that night. Spencer goes into the football locker and picks Noel's locker. She picks up Noel's phone and almost gets caught by two players who come in for a shower. Hanna and Emily go to Noel's cabin to look around. They walk inside, not knowing that there is a security camera pointed on the location. Spencer searches Noel's phone for anything to do with Maya but finds nothing. Spencer puts Noels phone back in his locker, but as she is leaving he catches her. Noel asks her if he can help her with anything, but Spencer quickly runs off. Noel seems very suspicious. Inside Noel's cabin, it is still messy from Noel's last party. Emily says that there is no way that Maya would have wanted Emily to meet her here, but Hanna insists on looking around. Aria and Ezra are at the cafe when Aria sees Zack. Aria walks over to Zack and they talk about Ella. He tells her Ella is the only one he's seeing and that he really does like her. During their search of Noel's cabin, Hanna decides to check another room. They end up finding a door hidden behind a bookshelf. Inside is a bedroom set-up and Maya's bag. Inside Maya's bag is an old birthday card Emily gave to Alison on her 14th birthday, a knife with "LJ" carved onto it, and a one-way bus ticket to San Francisco. They realize Maya never left Rosewood. The door slams shut, locking them in. They yell out asking "Who's there?" and "What do you want?" and then the light goes off. Spencer gets an email from a blocked email address that reads "Stay out of my locker!" with the subject "Is this what you were looking for?". Attached is a video that appears to contain the security footage from Noel's cabin the night Maya died. Spencer calls someone and tells them about the email. Aria tells Ella about Zack sounding like he's into her. She thinks her mother should be straight with him if she thinks their relationship will go anywhere. In the cabin Emily and Hanna are trying to get out. Emily says there's no service but they think whoever locked them in has just left. Emily begins breaking windows and Hanna ends up getting a cut from the glass in her leg. Emily ties a scarf around Hanna's thigh and they are finally able to escape through a window. Outside they find a spray painted message from "A": "I'm saving you for later." Emily thinks they need to take Hanna to the hospital. She won't go, so Emily calls Wren. Wren stitches Hanna up. He asks how she got the cut, but she tells him she got it cutting carrots. She doesn't answer any more of his questions. Nate apologizes to Emily for how he behaved at the coffee shop. He misses Maya and starts crying. Emily shows him Maya's bag and some of her stuff. She tells Nate how she thinks Maya had been staying at the cabin. They hug and begin to kiss. At this exact moment Paige walks by and sees them. After Paige walks away, angrily pushing over some trash cans, Nate tells Emily he'd wanted to kiss her for a long time and he hasn't felt this close to anyone for a while. Emily gets a text from Paige canceling their plans. Aria apologizes to Ezra for not respecting his past. He tells her he's found Maggie, but hasn't called her yet. Spencer continues to watch the security footage, eventually seeing Maya arrive on her bike and go inside Noel's cabin. Aria drops by and Spencer shows her the footage. This shows Maya alive at 10:04pm, with her getting into Garrett's car a full hour earlier. This means Garret was not the last one who saw Maya that night. Ella stops by the coffee shop and asks Zack if he wants to have a drink. He opens a bottle of wine. She tells him she's been dating other guys and finds it hard to believe he hasn't been dating other women with his looks and his young age. She says she didn't expect to find someone she liked so much at this point and he says he thinks they should "give this a shot." They kiss. Wren tries to kiss Hanna, but she rebuffs him. She tells him that he saved her life tonight. Rejected, he walks out, saying "Anytime." Paige casually asks Emily the next day about what she did last night. Emily said that it was intense and says she and Nate 'mostly' just talked. "Mostly?" asked Paige. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer watch more footage. At about 1:14 AM we see Noel and Jenna arrive at the cabin, kiss and then go inside. Seconds later Maya leaves the cabin and is grabbed by someone on her way out. Spencer points out that Garrett was arrested a full hour earlier, so he could not have been Maya's killer, nor could it have been Noel and Jenna because they were inside. Later, we see "A" watching the news, which mentions Garrett's trial starting soon. "A" hangs a hoodie and then changes the channel to Wheel of Fortune. Title The title of this episode is a reference to the 2000 supernatural/horror movie "What Lies Beneath." The movie is about a well-to-do couple who experience a strange haunting that uncovers secrets about their past. In the video game Star Trek Online, a name of one of the missions is "What Lies Beneath" Featured Music *"No Such Thing as Time" by Elenowen (Aria contemplates calling Ezra, Ella and her new boyfriend have lunch in her classroom) *"Oh My My" by Act As If (Nate gets angry with Jenna when she turns down a gift from him at The Brew) *"The Daylight" by Andrew Belle (Hanna turns down Wren at The Brew) *"All for You" by Right the Stars (Emily and Paige make plans to hang out later) *"This Is Just So Beautiful" by Jenny & Tyler (Aria and Ezra hang out at The Brew) Memorable Quotes Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Supporting Cast *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Sterling Sulieman as Nate St. Germain *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Steve Talley as Zack Co-Starring *Henree Alyse as Coach Morgan *Ryan Salonen as Football Player (uncredited) Trivia *When Paige mentions taking woodshop, it's a reference to Lindsay Shaw's character on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:3A Category:ABC Family